Ichigo's Secret
by AmayaHana
Summary: It turns out Ichigo is no human. One day she and the other Mews (including an OC) go on a mission and as luck would have it Ichigo get's kidnapped by the alien attackers.What happens when Ichigo learns she actually an Alien?
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day the sunlight streamed into a princess' room filled with pinks and the canopy bed a breathtaking girl with strawberry red hair lay asleep. "ICHIGO IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" the girl's mother shouted from girl woke up rubbing her aquamarine eyes_ "oh man I was having a sweet dream."_she thought to herself as she got ready for her long day and it was even longer because not only did she go to school,and work but she also was trying to save the world from aliens who shoot to take over._"at lest I'm not the only one and there is one alien that's not trying to take over 'The Blue Knight' he always protects me for some reason."_ Ichigo thought as she left the house "I'M OFF!" the red head yelled back as she left.

Little did she know that she was being watched by one of the aliens.A green haired boy with golden eyes was floating over her._"AH she the one 'Princess Ichigo' the lord's daughter and the prince's bride."_he thought to himself. "Kish what are you doing?" a purple haired alien asked him."I found her."Kish said with a grin on his face."Pie I envy that prince of ours his bride is a beauty."he told the purple haired alien.

Meanwhile Ichigo was asleep in class dreaming about her school girl crush."Ichigo-Chan hurry or we'll be late for work."a raven haired girl with ice blue eyes said shaking Ichigo's red headed girl groaned opening her eyes slowly and looked at the raven haired girl "Oh it's is it Amaya-Chan?"she asked. "Ichigo We need to get to work!"Amaya jumped to her feet and bolted out the door _"Baka (stuiped) I known she a cat but she shouldn't sleep like one geeze."_ Amaya thought to herself as she ran after Ichigo.

When the two of them made it to work they were greeted by the snobby blue haired Mint and the overly hyperactive blond a green haired girl who was very timid joined the group along with plum haired six girls were all team mates not that they always liked the blue haired girl never did any work she only sat at her usual table drinking tea while the others worked there asses was both an ideal and work at the café as well as being a Mew Mew as was everyone else that worked at the the Iriomate Wildcat and leader,Mint the Blue Lorikeet, Lettuce the Finless Porpoise,Zakaro the Grey Wolf,Pudding the Golden Lion Tamarin,and Amaya the Red Panda."Finally closing time."Ichigo and Amaya said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Then and blond-haired man and the brown-haired man walked into the room "Mews we got a problem."The blond man girl followed the two men to the Mews HQ."Ok what the issues?"Ichigo man with brown hair sat at a computer and brought up the servalions "I KNOW THAT PLACE!" Amaya yelled wide eyed."My Brother took there when we were little,It was our secret hideout."she add."Amaya-Chan we'll beat those stupid aliens and send them packing."Pudding said."Since you know where it is you the way."he blond man ordered."Yes Ryou-San."Amaya said turning to the others."OK LET'S KICK SOME ALIEN ASS!" Ichigo all pulled out their pendants and 's outfit was crimson red and covered most of her body with her floor length raven black hair tied back and lead the way to the place."Hey There cuties"a voice called out to the looked for who had said they saw was a green haired boy just floating above them.

"Who the hell are you?"Amaya shouted calling her weapon alien boy just looked at the group and said,"The names Kish and you're the ones hindering our plans." Amaya had her weapon at the ready to shield her team mates "Mew Amaya wait for him to strike first." the red-head told her. "Mew Ichigo we must strike before he does!"she shouted back at the leader of the group and turned to face the alien."Eat fire SCEAMBAG!"Amaya yelled as she ran wielding her spear like a purple haired alien appeared next to him and pulls fan-like weapon out summoning a giant ball of lighting and hurled it at the on came Mew pierced the lighting ball with her blade taking on major damage however the move sent the attack back to the two fell to the ground out of breath after the attack."Mew Amaya are you alright?"the others asked as they rushed over to smiled and said, "You guys are safe thank god.'' She looked over at Ichigo "I'm sorry for being such a hot all the time,but I got 'em didn't I?"the black haired girl asked."Yeah you got 'em" Ichigo said smiling at her friend."Come on let's get back to HQ."Zakaro nodded and lifted Amaya up with the others help they got her to HQ where the brown-haired man did his best to heal same of her wounds."Keiichiro-San how is she?"Ichigo asked as she stood up."I'm an idiot but I'm still alive and kicking."Amaya said as she walked into the two girls smiled and giggled Zakaro just shook her head and grinned while the others just face-palmed."Oh crap sorry guys I've got to get home Mom and Dad told me be home before dark today."Ichigo said then ran out the door.

Ichigo was no more then a mile from was floating right be hind her waiting for the right moment to strike his she was nowhere near the main streets he saw his chance and grabbed her from be hind and teleport to his ship where Pie was waiting for him."Kish have you..."he saw Ichigo in Kish's arms "Well I guess you for the big problem changing her back."Pie said trying to sooth a headache from looked at the sleeping red head in his arms _"Damn I wish it was me and not that 'Prince' Deep Blue."_ he thought as he followed Pie to the placed her in large circular capistale.

Kish left the room and Ichigo light pink almost white and blue lights surrounded 's hair grew from the shoulder length it was normally to almost Rapunzel length over night and her ears turn to the elf-like ears of the 's fair ivory skin grew paler than next morning when her captors came to check on her she was she saw the two of them she flipped out yelling at looked around the room and saw her reflation her eyes grew wide."What happened to me?Why am I an Alien?This can't be happening.I know I'm having a 's nothing but a bad I wake up I'll be my normal self again."she said rocking herself in a sighed "Kish I'll handle this you go wait on the bridge with her honorable mother and father."the purple-haired alien ordered the one with green nodded and left."Princess Ichigo this is no are the Lord Ranato and Lady Kanaki's child."Pie said walking over to the beautiful girl who was weeping in the corner."What are you saying I'm not an alien I'm human born on Earth fifteen years and Dad are working folk not nobility."Ichigo said though her tears.

Then a woman with long sun-gold hair and the same aquamarine eyes as her walked in and whispered the girl's name so faint that she barely heard Pie saw her he bowed saying,"Lady Kanaki,the princess needs time to recover from the shock." "My wife and I feel that she would recover faster if she were with us." a man with red hair like fire and sapphire blue eyes said walking into the room putting his hand in the woman's shoulder."You may be right,she is in shock and will need to learn the ways of her people before the prince arrives to lay his claim."Pie said raising his head to look at them before leaving."And make sure you do this of warning keep Kish away form her,he might try something stupid.''he whisper to the man before he left the room.

Then the woman moved toward Ichigo and kneeled beside her then embraced the crying girl."My child,my sweet little Ichigo,I'm so happy we found you."she said almost in tears noticed that the woman hugging her smelled like pine trees, lilies and sweet sweet smell trigger something in her pulled away slightly._"Why does she have the sweet faegernce?She smells like Mother.''_Ichigo thought to red-haired man walked over to the two women and looked at the younger of them lovingly kneeling in the other side of them placing his arms around them."My sweet dearest wife and my most beloved we are together again."he said the warmth of his voice assuring them that they would remain a family this still did not understand why these to aliens felt so familiar to her but she wasn't going to ask.

The next morning the sun-gold haired woman came into her room and walked over to her then sat on the bed."My dear did you sleep well?"she asked running her hand though Ichigo's strawberry red girl remained quiet."Let me guess nightmare?"she said. Ichigo nodded she looked into the woman's eyes "umm did this place ever get attacked by someone with long midnight black hair?"the girl asked woman looked down at the floor "Not this home but the one you were born in was."Ichigo looked at her "I was born pink and blue lights were in the that house right?" she golden-haired woman nodded and smiled sweetly."I was saved by someone with sapphire eyes and golden hair."Ichigo said rubbing her Kanaki smiled at her and told her,"That your elder bother Aoitsuro he goes by the name 'The Blue Knight' now." Ichigo went wide eyed._"WHAT THE HELL HE'S MY BROTHER!"_ she mentally yelled only making her head hurt.

Sorry it took so long to update and thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Okay to make things clear in my Fan Fiction "Deep Blue" and "The Blue Knight" are two different keep reading.

Ichigo finally recovered form the shock of finding out she an alien only to learn that she is to be Deep Blue's thought that made her pissed to no end. Then one day when she was hiding in the garden from her father and that hateful man Deep Blue she found a man with green hair sleeping under a giant pine tree."Ichigo where are you the prince is here to see you." her father shouted."Shit I gotta run.'' she thought as she bolted from the tree "Wonder who that was?Why do I get the feeling I know him?Hmm Whatever as long as I don't get caught by the Baka Pie." She thought as she got to her favorite hiding spot,a giant cherry tree surrounded by strawberry bushes, no one ever found her that is other than her brother.

About half a hour passed before someone said,"I see you up there come down." Ichigo jumped down "aw man,big broth..."the man that found her was the green-haired man who was sleeping under the pine."Who are you?Do I know you?"Ichigo asked looking around to see if her brother was hiding man bowed before her and said,"Lady Ichigo I am called Kish you may have heard of me from my adopted brother Pie." "So you're Pie younger did you find me?Usually only big brother can find me that fast." she said smiling at was star stuck."Well it's easy to miss your beauty."he told her making the red head's face redder then her hair."I see,um...Kish have ever been to Earth?" she asked "Why?" He asked in response."Well that is to say I have this feeling I've met you somewhere before."Ichigo said. "Yeah I've been there."Kish told was just about to leave when Ichigo said,"Wait Kish will we meet again?" He turned to look at her and he just smiled nodding 'yes' and her brother Aoitsuro showed up "Ichigo there you are!Hurry up Father and the prince are waiting for you."Ichigo mentally growled at the mere mention of him.

Ichigo now was sitting at the dining table with her family and the eat a meal that even he appoved of Ichigo however just looked and picked at the food."My dear you should eat and chat with the prince."her mother whispered in her ear."So Ichigo why is it you hide yourself away when I come to see you?" Deep Blue ask. "_Isn't clear 'WHY' I HATE HATE HATE YOUR GUTS!" _she wanted to yell. "It's not that I hide myself away I merely wise for alone timeto " Ichigo said wait a fake smile she used when ever he was around."I hope after the time comes for to wed you will be more loving to this man." the prince said colder then ice._ "GOD HE JUST DOESN'T GET IT I HATE HIM!" _her mind turns away from the hellish dinner was over "Prince come again soon."her father said bowing before him."I shall come very soon to see sweet Ichigo." the prince said looking back at her._"Don't come back ever again dumbass."_she thought as bowed and he left.

That night Ichigo lay in her bed awake thinking about the green-haired man who's golden eye seemingly peiced her soul._"Kish huh why does he seem so familiar? When will I see him again?WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?HIS...his someone I can't be with is he?I mean why did he seem to be hiding?I think I'm over thing all of this."_she fought herself as she driffed off to dreamed that she was in a pure white gown with a shemering white stain shash around her her hands there were roses of red and soft pink almost white her strawberry red hair flowed like water as she walked to the man that stood there was not Deep Blue but another man who she couldn't really make out as they were about to seal their marrige vows with a kiss Ichigo woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost two-week since Ichigo met she would go to the giant pine hoping he was there and everyday he wasn't the prince was coming to take her out not like she wanted to but there was no way to get off of having to put up with the hellish nightmare of having him put his arms around hated having to put in a show just once she wished she was kidnapped and taken to some remote place anywhere that Deep Blue wasn't wound be fine as long as she was with anyone other than Deep was lost in her thoughts when suddenly a voice called from behind turned on a dime with cat-like voice belonged to,her secret crush,Kish who was smiling at walked to her and knelled before her kissing her hand."My Lady Ichigo this man would be honored if you spend today with him."he said looked around to check if any of her family was around."OK Let's go somewhere." Ichigo said grabbing his hand. "Where should we go?"Kish asked as his stood up and followed her."Anywhere is fine as long as no can find us and you're there."she said hiding the fact she was turning beet red.

The two of them ran though the garden of her home to the cherry tree where he found spent hours upon hours just she told him who she was to marry he looked at her."Do you want to marry him?"he shot him look that could kill and yelled, "NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I CHOSE TO MARRY THAT ASSHOLE!EVEN IF HE IS THE PRINCE!" Kish fell back covering his ears."I see so it was your fathers chose to have you wed to the prince?"he asked pulling himself just nodded."I know it's wrong but you're the one I'd rather be if I don't marry him I have no idea what will happen."she said so softly that he could barely hear what she said.

The day was turning to and Kish were still under the they noticed that the daylight was nearly gone Kish stood up and held out his hand to help Ichigo to her feet. They hadn't noticed that her brother had found sight he saw was like that of a romance story a fair young noblewoman being forced in to a marriage with a man she hated with every fiber of her being reach out for the hand of a handsome loyal knight .Ichigo took his hand and he pulled her to her she nearly fell Kish caught her in his warm strong arms."Thank you."Ichigo said hiding her face in his brother cleared his throat to get their sound made her jump out of her skin."Brother what are you doing here?"She asked nervously pulling away from Kish."Ichigo you know the prince is coming to see you and yet you're with this fiendish man."he reprimanded her while looking at Kish."Sir,you know as well as any that the lady loathes the prince do you not?'' Kish said stepping in front of Ichigo."That is none of your concern. My sister is not some girl you win over with a few sweet words." her brother said grabbing Ichigo's hand pulling her away from Kish."Brother,let go! You're hurting me!" she yelled pulling away."Ichigo,the prince is your husband-to-be." he said calmly."I'LL NEVER MARRY HIM!"Ichigo finally snapped screaming at the top of her lungs holding back her tears "I hate more then anyone all he does is order people around and use his status to get what he wants. Well, I will not give in to him. I'll fight to free myself from him."she added breaking 's brother took took her home after their stayed in her room not coming out or letting anyone in.

One day Deep Blue came to see he knocked the door she yelled,"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE!" "My princess come on let me in.I came all this way just to see you."the prince would said cooing though the door."NO WAY IN HELL I ESSEAPELLY DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" Ichigo yelled ."LISTEN HERE YOU WERCH I HAVE THE POWER TO KILL YOUR WHOLE FAMILY AND NOT BE FOUND AT FUALT!Now open the door."he finally snapped."I'm sorry but I need to be alone." she would said shyly pecking out the door calming the prince's anger."Being alone can wait til after we have a talk."Deep Blue said leaning down to kiss her forehead however before he could she slammed the door in his face._"DAMN ASSHOLE HE THINKS JUST BECAUSE HE'S THE PRINCE HIS HOT SHIT BUT NOTHING MORE THEN A REALLY BAD CASE OF HEARTBURN!"_her mind yelled trying to calm down."Fine I'll be out in half a hour."she said pulling out a cyan sundress,silver belt,black flats and the silver bell that she always had on because her friend Amaya bought her for her tied her hair back with a ribbon that matched her came out of her room to find the prince was waiting for her."My dear you look more beautiful then ever."he said grabbing her pulled her into his arms and held her close._"Why do I have to be the object of this man's desire?"_she thought as she pushed him away gently."Thank you sir."she said turning away from they went downstairs the prince placed his arms around her wanted to punch him when he did it but her family would suffer for that one and she knew it so she did nothing.

I'd like to thank you for reading 'Ichigo's Secret'.


	5. Chapter 5

"Only two weeks to escape this dumbass 's see I could go to the forest I might be able to live there for a few months."Ichigo thought out loud. She sighed coming out of her room and down the went to her garden and walked to the pine her hope of see her secret lover were all but gone she hadn't seen him for almost two was no different he wasn't there."Who I'm kidding it's not like coming here is going to change anything and my family is happy that the so-called prince likes me but I still can't stand if Kish was here he would think something up in no time."Ichigo said to herself and then sighed started to drift off due to lack of sleep;She was up all night the day before thinking of a way out of the wedding.

As she fell asleep she was someone standing in front of was way to tired to see who it eyes closed and she was asleep within person before her picked her up bridal style and teleported she woke up her eyes widen she wasn't where she asleep;She was in a room with golden curtains in the windows, sapphire blue ones on the bed in which she was sleeping, the wall were to say she was flipping Kish walked into the room."So you're finally up My little kitten."he said sitting down in a large velveteen chair beside the bed."Kish where am I?" she asked shocked."Sweetie this is our home now."he said then kissed her sweetly. Ichigo was still confused but she was happy that it was him and not the prince greeting when she awoke.

Back at her home the prince was angry as all had came to see her as he had been doing everyday for almost three months and she was nowhere to be found. Even Ichigo's brother,Aoitsuro,chouldn't find her."I will find her and she will be thrown into the tower until she see reason."the prince said as he stormed out of their home._"If I don't find her that power will be wasted on someone who is unworthy to have why does she have control over that power?"_Deep Blue growled mentally."Ichigo,where are you?"Aoitsuro called out for his sister._"God why can't I seem to find her anywhere?I'm starting worry."_he thought to he went to the giant pine on the garden he saw an impression her body._"Oh Crap don't tell me she was kidnapped!"_his mind yelled at him.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Kish where in the garden of their home taking and nice lead her to a maze of roses in every color and got down on one knee. Pulling out a ring with a Fire Opal and a Rose Quartz set into said,"Ichigo I truly wish to be yours and for you to be mine,So well you do me honor of being my wife and making me the happiest being in the universe?" Ichigo smiled and nodded saying,"Yes Kish;Yes I will marry you." She was overjoyed when he put the ring on her finger that she nearly tackled him to the ground when she hugged him giving him a fiery kiss fill with them Pie had informed his lord and master Deep Blue of Kish's feelings for Ichigo before he had claimed his bride.

One day Deep Blue came to reclaim what he felt was had no trouble pulling Ichigo away from Kish."Kish save me!"she cried out reaching out for him. "Don't worry my sweet little kitten I'll save you."Kish told her as he was being taken soon as Kish out of sight Deep Blue turned his attention to Ichigo who was sobbing."Ichigo it's foolish to think you can run from 're mine!No matter how far you run or hard you try to hide I will always find you."he said forcefully kissing her.

Oh no! Kish is was taken away to jail and Ichigo trapped by Deep Blue (oh and FYI Deep Blue's name changes to Ranatsu only called that by Ichigo).Poor Ichigo will things ever go the way she wants and what power does she control?


	6. Chapter 6

Only few days passed since Ichigo was thrown into her tower refused to eat anything no matter what she a no intention of staying locked every other day the prince came to see her."My sweet have you resolved yourself to be mine yet?"he asked the same question every time and her reply was same"NO WAY!I'M NOT YOURS AND I NEVER WILL BE!" "You are a fool Kish will die for trying to take you from me."he whispered in her ear."DON'T COME NEAR ME YOU ..."Ichigo yelled before Deep Blue stopped her mouth with a kiss."It Ranatsu and as my bride you shall call me such."he turn and left._"ASSHOLE!" _Ichigo shouted in her mind as she whimpered on the small bed in the corner of the room.

Meanwhile Kish paced in his jail cell._"Oh Ichigo we'll be with each other again soon don't worry."_he thought to himself."Hey Kish.I can't believe you were that stupid to think that Ichigo would actally be know Deep Blue always gets his way."a voice in front of his cell said turn see who it was."Why are you here Pie?"Kish asked angered by the fact that his elder brother would betray him this way."I only did what I had to Kish.I know you loved her but think about her well she marry the prince she can be more comfortable then if she became yours."Pie said as left._"In a way he's right I could never provide her with everything but we love each other."_he thought as he started to pace in his cell once more.

Ranatsu went to vist Ichigo again the next day."Ichigo, I have something for you." "I don't want or need it."Ichigo said not even looking at him or the thing he brought. "Oh Even if it from Kish?"he eyes widen and she turned to see what was."That not from him.''Ichigo said with a sigh. "Here read it."he said putting the letter in her opened it and read it.

"To:My sweet little kitten,

Ichigo I know, I told you not to worry but I don't think I'll be

making it back to you.I'll always love you.I know if you're reading

this my fate is in death I shall love by some storkof luck I come

out alive I ask you again will you marry me?That is if you are not

already taken by the prince.

All the love,

Kish"

When she finished reading it she started to cry."What does he mean by 'in death'?"she asked trying to dry her tears."As I told you earlier Kish will die for trying to steal you from I didn't tell you was it will be by my hand."the prince said."You wouldn't kill him just because he loves 's the one I love it will never you that holds my heart."she said shotting him a death glare."I'm marrying you because I need your power and I like the your looks not because I love you." he said coldly."Even more reason I will never be yours power hungry fool."she retorted. "I would watch my words if I were you Princess."he said grabbing her arms and pulling her close to him.

Thanks for reading if you liked this Ch. please review


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later Ichigo was unwillingly being fitted for a bridal stood looking out the only window in the room after she had been fitted for her setting sun gleamed through her red flowing hair making her more breathtaking then streamed down from aquamarine the sun ducked below the horizon she dried her sadness turning a golden-red light that was like fire suddenly surrounded her and her soft red hair turned a deeper red more like blood,her eyes changed from their soft color to dark blue almost then the prince walked into the room."Ichigo,My dear how is my beautiful bride this evening?"he asked the light surrounding her he smirked."Well you're angry with me I see."Deep Blue turn to raven eyes piercing his ice blue ones "I'm no bride of yours Ranatsu. You're a fool if think I am." the deep crimson-haired girl said glaring at the man before her."Oh is that so?I seem to recall it was the crimson you that night I claimed you as my bride-to-be."Ranatsu said running his hand through her hair.

When the light vanish Ichigo turned back to her usual look her long flowing hair strawberry red in color and her eye paled back to their usual was looking into Ranatsu icy was confused to say the turn back to the window and asked,"What do you want?" "Back to normal I see you know what I want."he said walking over and put his arms around her."Then you know my answer it's not going to change."she said forcefully turned her around pinning her to the wall and said,"You have no other choose unless you like being lock in this tower.I can arrange that for you." Ichigo's eye grow wide and then a strange energy start to flow from her pushing Deep Blue off her and throwing him across the room.

After that he stormed out of the was left wondering what had just Kish was being kept in his jail cell only with Pie's visits which were few a far next day was Kish's judgement day."Even if I'm put to death Ichigo and I will still be with one another as long as she has the ring I gave her on."He thought to himself as he started to drift off to Kish dream a very angry Deep Blue was pacing his chamber."That's it I've had the next to the wench rejects me I'll use more than force and will be 's for sure." His mind finally went to his bed slipping between the black velvet at the tower Ichigo's tears fell hitting her soft blue and white satin dress. "Why does it have to be me?Why must I be the one to marry such a hateful man?" the young girl thought to herself laying on the small bed in the tower.

The next Kish was brought before a court of older men, the advisers to Deep Blue, and the prince himself."Kish you have been brought before this court in order to decide your fate." one of the men took a deep breath knowing the prince would have him drawn and quartered for his love of Ichigo."Well What do you have to say?" another man asked."Sirs I did as my heart told me and the girl asked me to save her from her groom-to-be."Kish said holding his head high."I do not regret my actions.I'm ready to hear my fate."he prince was glaring at him."This fool,facing death for that woman."Deep Blue thought while listen to the bantering between the court men of the court look over at the prince and waited for his Blue stood looked down at the green-haired man."Kish if what you say is true why is the girl not here?Therefore your fate is sealed you shall..."The doors the courtroom flew open before the prince could finish."Stop this stupidity right now!"a crimson-haired angel like girl yelled as she walked in to the girl was none other then gold and sapphire lights were surrounding her.


	8. Chapter 8

After about a minute Deep Blue who was shocked that the girl he had lock in the tower was standing before him and his court sat back other men just sat in amazement Ichigo's powers were surrounding her turned to soft pinks and blues and her crimson hair lighten to strawberry count whispered among saw Kish was only feet in front her she try to keep feelings under control however she couldn't ."Kish I missed you so much."She said running into his arms."Ichigo you're safe and you're wearing my ring."he said looking at her."I never removed it."she told as tears started to form in dried her tears.

After seeing the couple the court thought the prince would challenge prince stood up and said,"Ichigo so you wish to have me prove my strength to be it.I shall battle Kish in three days time." Ichigo shot him a death glare as if to say 'You ever try to pull us apart again I'll blast you into a black hole.' The prince wouldn't give Ichigo to anyone if it meant he lost face to his people.

Kish and Ichigo were in their own never left his ,Kish knew that their time with one another was drawing to an wanted to tell her looked at her love and turned away knowing it was possibly the last time she could tell him how much she truly loved him."um ... Kish there's something I want to know." she said sadly. "What is it Ichigo?''Kish asked sweet as honey."Kish if I ... never-mind."Ichigo said turning away and pulling the satin covers over her head."Ichigo,if I don't make it out of this battle.I ... I want you to know I love you more than anything in the world."he said putting his hand on her shoulder."I love you too more than anything I could ever want." she said sobbing under the sheets.

The morning after Ichigo had spent most of the night crying her eyes woke her up that morning with a kiss."hm five more minutes my dearest."she whispered tired."Come on today's the last day before my battle with the prince and I want to spend what may be my last day with you."he said next to her those words she shot up in the looked around frightened and tears poured like rain from here Kish saw her tears fall he moved close to her calm her her tears were dried she got out of the bed wearing a golden dress that had sapphire roses sown on the two lovers spent the whole day just praying for the victor of the battle to be Kish.

Ichigo was alone as she laid in her bed looking at the ceiling praying for Kish to have the victory the next morning of the battle Ichigo had not gotten any was up all night praying and thinking about what could she thought about what would happen to her next she got ready put on a peritod green dress with ruby roses on it.


	9. Chapter 9

It was time for the match between Kish and Deep stood facing each other in a large of them had their blade in prince waited for the attack from 's beloved knight plotted his two men had faced one another for about half a hour before Kish finally made his Blue did a two-step dodging the attack with his own move which would prove fatal if it had ,Kish barely manged to escape battle had raged for almost four hours before a victor had finally been waited with baited breath to see who would enter the room where she was being Ichigo saw who it was she truly could do nothing but the ring she wore was all she had left. However,for some reason or other the Fire Opal had turned to Black Pearl.

The day after the battle Ichigo was back in the wedding was only a few weeks away yet all she could do was had lost everything the day before the man she loved,her freedom,and most importantly her the prince would come with gifts to left his bride's sprites but it only saddened her more. Ichigo refused to eat anything;Deep Blue basically force feed her to make sure she didn't die before their the day drew closer Ichigo went deeper into her dark hopeless state;She only went deeper into the darkness of depression with every slow painful hour without her true prince could only watch as his princess sink deeper into depression. He had chosen a grown for the wedding.

It finally the day the prince had been waiting for was only four days was being fitted for her stood looking in a mirror on an ivory floor length grown with a sheer crimson was more beautiful than any of others that surrounded her even with her tears flowing from her her tears fall one of them crystallized turning to the prince walked into the room."The dress your highness choose suits the lady beautifully." one of the maids said bowing."I would like to speak with her alone."he maids bowed before leaving."Ichigo please smile for 'll be 'll grow to love each my mother and father."the prince said walking to looked at him and said,"I don't see how I can smile when my heart she dead.I'm nothing more than a living corpse." Deep Blue never realized how frail she really was till he pulled her into a comforting embrace."Shh,It'll be okay you're stronger than you think."he told her while holding her tightly to his to his shock she nuzzled her face into his in seconds she had fallen asleep in his arms.

When she finally woke up she felt a pair of warm arms around her was not fully awake and snuggled she realized who's arms she was in she pulled away quickly."So you're awake my dear?"the prince asked watching her flip smiled at the beautiful red-haired girl and moved closer to her whispering into her ear,"I can't wait for to hold you in my arms again." then Ichigo was alone her mind was doing three day remained till she married the man she ,for some reason when that night he was kind and her heart pounded like a drum in her thinking about how kind he was acting her heart began to didn't know why and not like she really 's not like her feeling really mattered even to her own had yet another wedding related was about to loss her mind with all the meeting she meeting was for the found her favorite flower red and white roses,iris as well as was in meetings about the wedding all and next thing she knew it was already was so tired that as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

* * *

Okay It's most you for read my review.


	10. Chapter 10

I Own Nothing. you for reading :)

* * *

^Time jump^  
It was the day before the wedding Ichigo still didn't like the fact she was marring had ;however came to terms with with the was strong she couldn't argue with that fact but she didn't love didn't hate him as much as she did before he told her how he really felt about her.  
~Flash back~  
Ranatsu was on one of his usual saw sitting in front of the window as walked in front of her took a deep breath, kneeled down and said, "Ichigo I...I've fallen in love with you." she looked at him on turned and looked out the window and said,"Ranatsu you know I loved Kish when he was alive and I still do."her eyes downcast turned to him"However,I glad it's not just for power now." Ichigo smiled softly.  
~End of Flash back~

The door of the tower opened and a guard was in the door Blue was behind him."Is something the matter?" Ichigo asked as she stood prince rush over to her. "Ichigo thank havens you alright."he said seeming very panicked."Why wouldn't I be okay?"Ichigo prince signed wrapping her in a tender embrace."Um what's going on?You don't normally act this way."she said softly."Ichigo we must hurry and get you to the palace."Ranatsu said pulling away followed worried and confused about what was going on."Ranatsu please tell me what in the world is going on."she said nearly in prince turned to her and told her there was nothing wrong."I know that's a lie!Please I don't know why you're not telling me."she said looked at her in shame."Ichigo please don't 's nothing I can't handle."Deep Blue said reassuring her no matter what happened he could handle the prince stopped turning to his princess he leaned kissing her soft red rose many ways Ichigo had change she was no longer as fearful as when she first arrived to her new home."Ranatsu I'm ... I'm scared."she said prince held her close to finally calmed down when the to of them arrived at the palace.

That night Ichigo found it near impossible to sleep._"What's going on I know somethings why won't Ranatsu tell me?"_she thought as she lay in her before the sun raise Ichigo got out the bed and sat at a vanity that was in the there was a knock at the door opened and a maid with sun-gold blond hair walks into the maid looked at Ichigo and said,"Lady Ichigo it's time to get ready."Ichigo looked at the maid and stood maid held Ichigo's wedding gown in her hands along with a another maid with sea green hair walked into the two maids helped their soon to be madam ivory gown was even more beautiful than she remembered the sheer crimson sash now had rhinestones gracing vial was lined with blue followed to the floor and then blond and green-haired girls left their place taken by a maid with sapphire hair who held a maid set the box the vanity's table and motioned Ichigo to does as she is sapphire-haired girl opened the box reviling beautiful pulled out a string of pearls and jade along with a matching pair of maid placed the jewels on a maid with silver hair come in with a pair of silver heels and a jeweled sapphire-haired maid walked over to the other maid and took the silver-haired woman walked over to the vanity set the box it to pull out make-up ,not that Ichigo needed it, she applied it so lightly that it was almost as if she had none on at the other placed the heels upon the girl's Ichigo was ready to go down the rose almost the last maid held Ichigo's bridal flowers her young girl handed Ichigo the flowers.

Now Ichigo was at the palace's chapel in one of the wedding was only hours 's nerves were a the minutes passed Ichigo was walking on wedding drew closer and suddenly the sound of a battle was coming from outside the a few minutes the sound stopped and quite took hold till the guest started to was time for Ichigo's last walk as a signal music started and the doors kept her eyes down till she got to the alter._"Ok Ichigo,on three look up."_she thought to took deep breaths and mentally counted when she reach three Ichigo look into ice blue smiled _"I never would of thought I'd be happy to see those blue eyes."_ her mind told priest started the wedding."Lady Ichigo do you vow to be loyal to Prince Ranatsu for the rest of your life?" he asked her."Yes I do."she turn to the prince and asked,"Prince Ranatsu do you vow to be loyal and protect Lady Ichigo for the rest of your life?" "Yes I do."Ranatsu said puffed up with best man handed him one of the 's maid of honor handed her the other two exchanged their the priest said,"It is my greatest joy to present Princess Ichigo and her husband Prince 's may now kiss your bride."The prince pulled Ichigo closer to him kissing her passionately and she kissed him walked to their new life as a married night Ichigo and Ranatsu were in their was undressing _**His**_ Ichigo and gently brushed her skin as he kissed prince blew out the light.

* * *

Ok everyone thank you for reading and to all the Kish fan-girls I'm review.

Oh just so you knew this is the end of Ichigo's Secret.


End file.
